New Years Resolution
by When Yamis Take Over
Summary: Spiral - Suiri No Kizuna- Hiyono & Kousuke, Hiyono and Kousuke both talk about their New Years Resolution, One-shot we can make it longer if ya want


Brian: we don't own Spiral, oh! and Happy New Years ^_^  
  
Isa: ^_^ R&R!  
  
***  
  
"Happy New Years!!" Hiyono replied gleefully as she stepped into the Narumi household.  
  
"Happy New Years!!" the Blade Children all responded back holding up drinks as Hiyono smiled and walked up to Ayumu who was currently dashing from pot to pot making sure none would burn.  
  
"Happy New Years Narumi-san" Hiyono said grinning as Ayumu mumbled a "happy new years back" she frowned and turned it upside down shaking her head. 'Just like Ayumu' she thought and sat down at the couch watching the Blade Children talk and laugh, having a great time. "Lesse...my New Years Resolution should be..." she mumbled quietly to herself.  
  
"Ohayo Yuizaki" Hiyono looked up to see whoever cut her off her thoughts, who she saw wasn't who she expected to see, Kousuke Asatsuke.  
  
"Ah! Asatsuke-san!" Hiyono replied getting up and bowing in respect as Kousuke laughed. Sitting down he outstretched his arm so that they were barely behind her back maing her blush and look down. He smirked at the action and sat closer.  
  
"Ano, Happy New Years, I didn't see you come in" Kousuke replied looking at her as Hiyono smiled and wringed her frilly black skirt she wore staring at her black shoes.  
  
"Happy New Years too, I just came in about 2 minutes ago I guess" she replied not looking back at him, "I was just thinking...about the New Years Resolution, what's yours?" she asked finally staring into his green eyes which twinkled with amusement, she wondered why...  
  
"Hmm..." he laid back staring at the ceiling, a small smile staying on his face as the girl watched him with amazement. "I know" he said sitting up and scooting closer to her as she blinked in surprise. He leaned closer into her ear, "To say "I Love You" to the girl I love everyday" he said smirking.  
  
Hiyono clasped her hands together, "Sugoi! That's so sweet! I bet Ryouko would be so happy!!" she said smiling at him as Kousuke blinked then regained his composure.  
  
"Oh right...Ryouko...ya..." he said quietly smiling slightly, he sighed and turned his head to Ryouko and shook it slightly. Ryouko sighed and looked at the doorway, she grinned and went towards it. Sure him and Ryouko liked eachother, but it was more of a brother and sisterly love kinda thing, not one where they were totally devoted to eachother. "So Yuizaki, how about you what's your New Years Resolution?" he asked trying to change the subject a bit.   
  
"Ano...um...well...I guess, I don't really know" she said smiling sheepishly.   
  
"Hey Hey! You guys it's almost about time!!" Rio replied grinning as she jumped on the couch and pointed to the TV.  
  
"Shall we?" Kousuke said holding out his arm as Hiyono giggled and nodded taking it they both stood up.  
  
"3!" everyone shouted.  
  
"2!" They all held up their drinks and poppers.  
  
"1!" They all stared at the TV when the countdown finally ended.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!" Everyone shouted laughing or smiling as they hugged one another. Kousuke smiled and kissed Hiyono on the cheek as she grinned and hugged him. They all partyed and laughed until it was finally time to go home. Ryouko walked up to Hiyono and Kousuke smiling as Hiyono blinked.  
  
"Oh!" Hiyono replied grinning at Kousuke, nudging him and winking at Ryouko. Ryouko couldn't help but laugh at how much the Yuizaki girl was clueless.   
  
"Tell me what happens" Ryouko said winking at Kousuke leaving both of them in the house while Ayumu went out to take out the trash. Kousuke lead Hiyono underneath the doorway and held both of her hands.  
  
"Hiyono" Hiyono looked at Kousuke, a bit surprised at how he used his first name.  
  
"Hai Asatsuki-san?" He pointed upwards to the mistletoe hanging, he grinned as she blushed again.  
  
"...aishiteru" he whispered, his eyes drooped slightly as he bent down and kissed the latter girl, her eyes widening, a blush creeping up on her face. He pulled back and smiled, a real smile, not a smirk or grin, but a smile, one that made her heart melt.  
  
"I thought...you liked Ryouko-san..." she whispered barely audible.   
  
Kousuke shook his head, "what that athlete? too much of a tombo-" he was cut off when she kissed him, slightly taken back he kissed back. ((Brian: x.x oh sick/Killa: *hits him and continues*))  
  
"This has been the best New Years ever" they both thought, underneath the mistletoe.  
  
****  
  
Brian: SICK!!  
  
Killa,Isa,Mikari; *clap hands* ^_^ cute  
  
Kawaii: *gagging*  
  
Killa: ¬.¬ baka men  
  
Guys: ^_^  
  
Girls: U_U;;  
  
Everyone: R&R!! and we know they're OOC ^_^;; 


End file.
